


His name was Peter... And you killed him

by Meowsi



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Evil, He killed Peter, He must Burn, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Tony Stark, Thanos is annoying, Tony Stark Has A Heart, i mean He killed Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowsi/pseuds/Meowsi
Summary: "Why do you still fight" Thanos looked genuinely confused. "There is nothing for you to gain. All you can do is lose"Tony's breath hitches. "His name was Peter"The rest of the Avengers look at him in surprise. Tony didn't talk about what happened on Titan, but Rhodey had told them, behind closed doors when they where certain the billionaire couldn't hear them, about a kid named Peter who was on the spaceship with Tony but never came home.Thanos seemed equally surprised if a little confused. "What?""His name was Peter," Tony repeated, his voice quivering with rage, loss and shattering grief. "His name was Peter, and you took him. And I'm going to kill you for that".





	His name was Peter... And you killed him

Tony was furious. In front of him, after a year of searching the galaxy, was Thanos.

 

Thanos still wore his golden gauntlet on his giant fist, the soul stone glowing even brighter than it had when the first fought the purple being.

 

Tony, Rhodey, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Thor, Carol, and Bruce all stood in front of Thanos ready to fight the Titan, who was now chuckling.

 

"Can you not see that I have brought peace to your planet, to your galaxy?" Thanos questioned, knowing the source of anger that had brought the heroes to him. He could see it in their eyes, radiating off them, all the pain and anger they felt.

 

"Can you not see the way you ruined peoples lives. You killed millions, Women, Children, men, people who were innocent?" Steve questioned, thinking of all the fallen, of Bucky.

 

"They all had their sins" was all Thanos said.

 

"Peter didn't" Tony murmured to himself thinking of the goofy, nerdy brunette that had wormed his way into his heart. He was pure, an innocent kid who had blamed himself for his uncle's death. The kid who saved the lives of hundreds.

 

_Peter._

 

"You really are idiots if you believe you can defeat me, I have all the infinity stones and you are not nearly as strong as you used to be"

 

"We can try" Rhodey yelled. They where all currently on Titan and Tony was frozen, staring at the spot Thanos stood. It was near a bolder, where they had attempted Quill's plan a year ago. The place where Tony had stood when Peter called to him.

 

_"Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good"_

 

_"You're alright"_

 

_"I don't— I don't know what's happening. I don't... I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go, sir, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go. I'm sorry."_

 

He had turned to dust, in the spot where Thanos stood. How dare he. How dare he stand in the place where Peter had lost his life. Where he had turned to dust, carried in the breeze and scattered across the ground. He was going to kill the Titan. _For Peter_

 

Bruce had noticed the way Tony way looked at the ground under Thanos in pain. He remembered hearing something about Tony fighting Thanos before with others. Had they fought here?

* * *

Everyone was down. All of them. 

 

Thanos had managed to knock all of them to the ground, battered, bruised and broken. 

 

That wasn't going to stop Tony though from killing the purple dickhead.

 

The billionaire had managed to get to his feet, pushing himself up so he stood in front of the titan.

 

He made eye contact with the 'man' in front of him. All Tony's eyes held was pain, grief, determination, and hatred. It swirled around like fire in his brown eyes.

 

Thanos was taken aback for a second from the sheer fierceness of the man's eyes.

 

"Why do you still fight" Thanos looked genuinely confused. "There is nothing for you to gain. All you can do is lose"

 

Tony's breath hitches. "His name was Peter"

 

The rest of the Avengers look at him in surprise. Tony didn't talk about what happened on Titan, but Rhodey had told them, behind closed doors when they where certain the billionaire couldn't hear them, about a kid named Peter who was on the spaceship with Tony but never came home.

 

Thanos seemed equally surprised if a little confused. "What?"

 

"His name was Peter," Tony repeated, his voice quivering with rage, loss and shattering grief. "His name was Peter, and you took him. And I'm going to kill you for that".

* * *

 "You know, Peter had lost his parents at the age of six. He lived with his aunt and uncle ever since" Tony told Thanos and the team while reminiscing. "When Peter was 14 he ended up getting his powers and only a week later his uncle was killed during a mugging. Kid blamed himself" Thanos lay on the ground. Carol and Steve came over to Tony, listening to the stories the billionaire was telling them. The kid had lost everyone. Everyone but his aunt.

 

"He was only 15 when he came and fought in Germany, and yet he still managed to kick Sam and Barnes asses. The kid was amazing. The same year he managed to take down an alien weapon tycoon and then turned down my offer of joining the Avengers. He wanted to 'Help the little guys' you know"

 

Natasha took the gauntlet off of Thanos's amputated arm, kicking it over towards the rest of the titan's body. 

 

"Let's get him back then, and everyone else who was taken by the snap" then Natasha put the gauntlet on and snapped her fingers.

 

"Order has been restored" An alien with black hair and antennas appeared.

 

"There is my body" An 'excited' blue man announced prodding his body and red tattoos. He got a few weirded out stares

 

"Where the fuck is Gamora, she better be back as well" an angry human yelled.

 

"I said it was the only way" Dr. Strange, a doctor who was pretty famous was shown, sitting on a rock, looking far different to what he had used to.

 

"Mr. Stark?" Tony's heart stopped beating for a second. 

 

"Peter?" walking past the Avengers Tony could see Peter.

 

He didn't look any different to what he had the day he disappeared. 

 

"Mr. Stark!" Petr ran over to Tony and jumped into his arms, hugging the billionaire. He wrapped his legs around the older mans waist so he wasn;t touching the ground.

 

The kid was very light, it was probably something to do with being part spider.

 

"Hey kid" 


End file.
